Love Handel reunion, what could go wrong?
by TurboFerbo
Summary: What happens when Doof builds an -inator to re-unite bands? The problem is, that if it hits someone that isn't in a band go completly- well, read to find out!


**Love Handel reunion, what could go wrong?**

**Part 1**

''Give it up Perry the Platypus, nothing can stop me now!'' But Perry wasn't about to give up on letting his nemesis Dr Doofenshmirtz, zap the Band members of Love Handel into reforming. Sure it would be nice for them to get back together, but if it missed them, and hit someone else, and knowing Doofs accuracy, that probably would happen, it would automaticly turn them purely evil. Love Handel broke up, even after being re-united by two young boys for their parents anniversary. Fighting between Bobbi and Swampy about who was the best and who deserved to be kicked out caused the break up. Danny tried to make things better, but that just made it worse. In the end they all went back to their old jobs.

Agent P quickly grabbed the tennis ball to the side of him, but Doof was one step ahead of him. Before the ball hit his face, he batted it away with his baseball bat he was in possession of. ''It's too late now!'' With that he pushed the button on the Re-unite-bands-and-turn-normal-people-evil-inator. As the 3 beams shot through the window towards the library, Hair Saloon and Danny's Music Shop, Perry gave a horrified look, as he knew he had lost this one. He just hoped they hadn't hit anyone other than the band. Especially not his owners..

''I'll wait out here, while you go and return you're books, okay Ferb?.Ferb? Yeah he's gone...Hmm, Where's Perry?'' Phineas questioned "Umm, Phineas, hate to break it to you, but he's right behi-'' But Phineas wasn't listening. He was too busy looking for Perry. ''Oh, there he is, right behind me, how could I of missed him?'' Isabella was angry, knowing she once again, had been ignored by her true love. ''Gee, I dunno''

''Krrr''

Meanwhile inside the Library, Ferb walked up to Swampy, who was quietly working the desk. Sherman smiled when he saw his young face. ''Hey hey, how's my favourite customer doing today?'' Ferb and Swampy were great friends, besides the fact that Swampy worked at Ferbs favourite place, he was the only one who would talk to Ferb, and be curious about how he was getting along, except Vanessa. The girl he lived for. ''I'm doing fine today, thanks.'' Swampy was also the only one that would let Ferb finish his sentences. Normally he would be cut off half way, that's why he's known for not talking much. Ferb also felt curious on how Swampy felt. He was unaware of the band breaking up. Swampy hadn't told him, one, he was always too upset or angry to talk about it, even to Ferb. Two, Love Handel was Ferbs favourite band. For him to find out would ruin him. ''So, how's Love Hand-'' Sherman snapped.

''DON'T SAY THAT NAME TO ME!'' Swampy forgot who he was talking to for that moment, he was to enraged to control his anger..and his words. Ferb stepped back a bit, then began to shed tears. He hadn't been shouted at like that before, not since he was young. ''I'm sorry Ferb but, Love Handel is no more...''

**Part 2**

It was that moment that Swampy realised what he had done. ''Ferb, wait up...I'm sorry, It's just that I...'' He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. He slowly walked up to Ferb. ''How about we go get some ice cream, eh? Or do you wanna go hit Slushy Dawg?'' He wax trying to think of ways to cheer the young lad up. ''No thanks, I'm fine..'' His voice echoed out as he spoke. Swampy knew he had truly broken a child's heart. Ferb was about to walk out of the library's doors, when a beam of green glowing light smashed through the window and-

''Yes, I did it! I finally! I've won. Now to see if it worked.'' Dr D looked through his binoculars out the window. He aimed it at the Hair Saloon, he could see Bobbi Fabulous walking out with his yellow and black band clothes. He was heading towards the park. Doof then saw that he was on his phone, talking to someone. Dr D's binoculars were super powered, and he had adjusted them so that you could also hear what's being said. Doofenshmirtz flipped the switch and put the hearing aid lookalike in his ear. He could ruffely hear the replies of Bobbi.

''Funnily enough that's what I'm coming to see you about! Yeah, I know man. Oh and for the record, if Swampy shows up, I'm the best out of us three. No don't put the phone down please! Fine, so I'll meet you at the park in 5 minutes? On it. Bye.''

''Ferb?..FERB!'' Swampy looked at the knocked out body on the floor. At that time, Phineas and Isabella walked in, curious why Ferb was taking so long. ''Thank god you two are here, a beam just shot through the window, then he just fell.'' Ferb suddenly awoke, but not the normal cheery Ferb. He had a slight glimpse of anger in his eyes, just a little touch of evil. ''Ferb...a-are you..ok?'' Sherman spoke with a quiet voice. Phineas and Isabella had never seen anything like it before. Phineas had never seen his step-brother with hate before. ''SHUT IT NO-BRAIN!'' Ferb snapped. Sherman was shocked. Ferb had never snapped at him like that before, in fact, probably never at anyone. He was a nice, kind boy, but for some reason he was acting, weird.

''Ferb..What are you doing?'' Isabella asked, backing away from the monster Ferb had become. ''GET AWAY YOU!'' With that he grabbed a book off a nearby shelve, and threw it at the poor girl.

Candace walked through the door. ''What's going on he-'' Isabella just managed to dodge the book as it soared past her at hit Candace on the head. ''HEY THAT HURT!'' Phineas and Isabella quickly ran behind her. Candace looked down at the, confused on what was wrong, other than the fact a book had just hit her head. ''Candace, help! It-it's Ferb, something's wrong!'' He had a worried expression on his face, he thought his big sister would know what was wrong, after all, she was the oldest. ''Nah, I never would of guessed. HE JUST SMACKED A FREAKIN' BOOK IN MY FACE! It's completely NORMAL ISN'T IT!'' She could see now that he was really upset. He was in tears, he knew something wasn't right. He was worried about Ferb, so was Isabella. She was in tears too. ''Waa waa cry all you like! I'm getting out of this dumpster! See you loosers on the news'' On his he took the watch off Perrys wrist. Perry gave a scared look, then fought for it. Ferb could click any button, and complete ruin the OWCA (Organisation without a cool acronym). ''Give that thing here NOW!'' Ferb managed to win, receiving the watch. Perry jumped for it, but it was too late. The devil kicked the poor animal towards his woeful owners. ''PERRY!'' Phineas managed to catch the creature. He felt like giving Ferb a piece of his mind, but he was too scared, and after all. Ferb was still his brother...

He threw one last book at someone. This one was aimed at Swampy though. He managed to dodge the book, but only just. He walked back over to his desk, and sat in his chair. He thought to him self for a moment. 'It can't be, I mean, is it really my fault? What else could it be..' ''The beam. That's got to be it.'' He remembered the beam that had shot through the window, and realised that must have been the cause. ''Wait, what beam?'' Candace was confused. No-one had noticed Perry limp off slowly out the doors, only to be confronted by Ferb again. He backed away quickly, and was about to cry. Ferb just left him. ''Pathetic animal.'' Ferb carried on. On his was he bumped into Vanessa. ''Oh hey Ferb, just the person I've been looking for. You wanna-''

''Ahh Shut up Missy, I don't wanna go anywhere with you, stupid. Go home and cry to your little robot friend..'' He walked off past her, treading on her foot as he passed. ''Hey!'' She was speechless. ''I wonder what's gotten into him.'' She felt like going and asking him, but it was too much of a risk. Candace had been watching the whole thing. She led her into the library, she new she wanted to know what had happened just as much as they all did. Phineas could tell by their faces what had happened. ''Ferb?'' He asked quietly. Candace nodded her head.

''We need to find out what's happened. Before it's too late, who knows who he'll go after next...Vanessa, want to join us?'' It was Candace to speak this time. She was getting a lot more worried now. They all were, but none of them had a clue. ''No it's fine, I'd better get back, my dad'll be wondering where I am.'' She walked out the door, and started heading towards DEI. Candace walked up to whisper to Phineas. ''I'm gonna go with her, make sure she's ok.'' With that, she headed off out the door to catch up with Vanessa.

''Swampy, we need you to tell us everything that happened while Ferb was here..And fast, we don't have much time''

**Part 3**

Agent P was upset that his watch had been taken. He was also quite worried. If Ferb was to find out about him being an agent, he would have to be reassigned. He'd already almost be busted twice. Two times to many. Once when Phineas and Ferb ended up helping Dr D fix an -inator to let you go through another dimension, thankfully the used Doofs Amnesia-inator to wipe the kids memories so Agent P could stop. Another time when he was reassigned to another host family. He had to deal with the Regertitator. He managed to defeat him, and got taken back to his rightful owners.

He walked over to the entrance to his lair behind the house. Thankfully for this entrance he didn't need his watch for confirmation. Even if he did, he still had his collar that the boys used to get in once, so they could stop Other-dimension Doofenshmirtz. ''Agent P, great! You're here. As you are aware, Doof has managed to reform Love Handel. Well, most of them anyway. But we have bigger problems! Wait Agent P, what happened to your leg?'' Agent P then looked down to see that he leg was bleeding. He was horrified. But he looked back up to Major Monogram, he had more important things to worry about. ''Anyway, as I was saying. You're host owner, Ferb Fletcher, was hit by the third of the rays, turning him into this despicable monster. It also appears that he managed to receive your agency watch. This is a big breech to security. Probably the biggest yet. Carl has written a note for you to take to Dr Doofenshmirtz. We need him to make some sort of nice device, before it's too late. We reassigned Agent D to take care of Love Handel, and make sure they don't play anything.'' Agent P took the note. Saluted to Monogram, then took off in his hover-car. ''I hope he succeeds, or we're in big trouble.''

''Remember, this is Agent P, he's never let us down, has he sir?'' Carl was trying to reassure him, even though he felt the same. ''But this time it's different..This is worse..''

The doorbell of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated rang, as Doof raised from his dinner to answer. ''This better not be those Firesite Girls because I'm not in the mood. He lumbered as he opened the door. ''Perry the platypus, what are you doing here? You're not scheduled to thwart me until tomorrow.'' Perry handed Dr D the note, praying he would read it. ''What's this? A note?'' He wasn't very enthusiastic after today. He was tired and hungry. But he was also very curious about what had happened to Vanessa, after she had come back in tears, with her friend, that he didn't know. He read the note, as Candace walked back in the room. Just before Candace could see him. Agent P went back to his normal doesn't-do-much platypus form. Doofenshmirtz read the note:

''To Dr Doofenshmirtz,

As you are probably aware, you're -inator, the

Re-unite-bands-and-turn-normal-people-evil-inator,

managed to hit Bobbi and Danny successfully, yet

didn't manage to hit Swampy. You're probably

wondering who it hit. It turns out the beam went into the

right direction. But it hit Ferb Fletcher, one of the young

boys in the host family of..''

''PERRY THE PLATYPUS!..Wait, it hit-..'' He stared down at Perry. He could then see how he felt. Dr D suddenly felt guilty. The girls looked at each other, they were both thinking of the same thing. ''So thats how it happened.'' They said to each other. Everything was starting to make sense. ''Well, that explain's him throwing that book''

''That's why he was that bad to me. Also explains why he broke my foot.''

''WAIT WHAT!'' Vanessa forgot that his dad didn't know. If he found out he'd go ballistic. And that he did. ''HE DID WHAT? That's it. He's going to pay!'' He went to storm out the room.

''Dad please, don't. Even if he did, it's not his fault.''

''OH SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT''

''No, I didn't mean it like that!'' She knew that she should of just kept her mouth shut. Candace was trying to think of something to say to stop the argument. She remembered the note in Doofenshmirtz hand. ''Forgive me mythical note writer. Uh, Dr D, does it say anything else on the note? Anything at all?''

''Oh yeah the note.'' Vanessa smiled at Candace, as if to say thanks for getting her out of the mess. Doofenshmirtz carried on reading the note.

We need you to build some kind of -inator to change

him back. Please Dr D, we're counting on you

for this one. Do it, for the boy..

Major Monogram and Carl

OWCA

''Oh, so he breaks my baby girls foot, and you want me to help him!''

''Dad please, you won't just be helping him, you'll be helping everyone...including me, and Perry. Just look at his leg'' Agent P had gone back to agent form, even if Candace did find out. It was best for the situation. Plus, Candace knew she couldn't tell anyone, and that she would have her memory erased later on. Doofenshmirtz then noticed his leg. He could see where the cut was, and could tell that it had been bleeding badly. He suddenly felt sorry for him. Even if they are nemesis', he would be devastated if anything bad happened to him. ''I'm sorry Perry the Platypus, but there's no way to reverse it..''

''Well, that explains the unusual behavior. But where did the beam come from?'' Phineas was trying to figure out what had happened. ''I just hope the girls know more than we do.'' Swampy had told the group everything, about how he accidently snapped at the lad. About how he was trying to cheer him up, the beam shooting through the glass window. They were all as confused as each other. Where had the beam come from? More importantly, why?

**Part 4**

''So there's absolutely no way for you to reverse it?'' Candace asked Doofenshmirtz about the ray. She knew there had to be some way, Ferb couldn't stay like this forever. Vanessa knew him better than Candace, a lot more. ''So, you didn't put a reverse switch on this one. What a day to not be your usual self.'' Doofenshmirtz could tell that there was sarcasm in her voice. ''Hey, watch it, snappy'' He started arguing with her again.

''You watch it-'' Candace stopped them before they would start again.

''Guys stop, we haven't got time. We've gotta go and inform the others about what we know. Coming Vanessa?'' Vanessa nodded. She looked like she would do anything to get out. They ran out the room, with Agent P following. When they got out the room, Perry stopped for a moment, and looked at Candace and Vanessa. They could clearly tell then that he couldn't walk. Candace picked him up. ''Don't worry, your secrets safe with me.'' Agent P smiled at her then, for the first time in a while. That moment Doofenshmirtz appeared behind them. ''Can I come with you guys? I actually feel kindof guilty..''

''Ok, I'm confused. So the beam, that came through the window, was shot by your dad..'' Vanessa nodded ''Who is this guy,'' Swampy pointed at Dr D.

''Oh so now I'm 'This Guy. I have a name you know'' Perry knew this was just wasting time.

''Krrrr''

''Anyway, who is Doofenshmirtz, that was aimed at me, which also was aimed at Danny and...someone I refuse to name, missed, and hit Ferb, who happened to be where the beam hit? Wait a second! Why did you aim some random beam at me anyway? Everyone stared at Dr Doofenshmirtz. Some had a glimpse of anger in their eyes. He looked around. ''Hehe, that doesn't matter right now, does it?'' He was trying to make up an excuse not to tell them. It wasn't exactly working how he planned. Isabella was probably most angry out of all of them. Worse than Phineas. ''So? Why did you?'' Vanessa saw the look on Doofenshmirtz, and before he could embarrass her, she spoke. ''He's right, that doesn't matter at the minute.'' Isabella still wasn't impressed. Candace backed her up. ''We need to find Ferb, and try to change him back.'' Phineas agreed with her, but there was still one problem. ''But there's no way to change him back, you heard the man.'' Doofenshmirtz looked unappreciated. ''Sorry, Doof.'' At that moment, the door slammed open. They all gasped in horror.

''F-Ferb?..''

Meanwhile at the park. Agent D was confronting Danny and Bobbi, distracting them. ''Aww look at this cute little thing.'' Agent D was being a normal puppy, rolling around and barking quietly. He had no problem acting like this. ''I'm gonna take you home, yes I am, little Danny Wanny's gonna look after you.''

''No, I saw it first, so I'm going to keep it.'' Bobbi was tempted to just snatch it. But he refrained from it. Besides, he was too cute to snatch. They hadn't noticed Agent D quickly run off. ''Wait, where'd he go?'' They started blaming each other, who was responsible for the missing dog.

''Ferb..calm down...'' Phineas' words were quiet and gentle, but Ferb didn't take them this way. He pointed the gun in his hand at his brother. He decided to be quiet. ''What do you want, please, just do hurt anyone, we'll do anything.'' Swampy was brave to P was about to slap the weapon out Ferbs hand. Even though it would blow his cover, it was for someones safety. Vanessa looked around at all the scared faces. She couldn't stand it. One of her best friends was about to kill his own brother. She rose to her feet. Doof was scared something would happen to her. He didn't dare speak, unless something happened to him as well. ''No, I won't except it. This is not the Ferb Fletcher I know. The one I know is kind and loving. This...this is just a monster! I miss the old Ferb. The REAL Ferb. Just look at yourself, what you've turned into. If you're not going to realise yourself, and find real you, then I'm out of here.'' She turned around furiously.

The room went silent. It was like that for a few seconds, until something happened. The gun dropped out his hand and onto the floor. Vanessa turned around. ''W-what happened? What are you guys doing here?'' Everyone was delighted. The old Ferb was back. Phineas sprang up and hugged him. He was glad he had his brother back. And not a moment to soon. He looked up to Vanessa. ''Thanks'' She could tell he really meant it. If it wasn't for her he woudd be dead. Doofenshmirtz was pround of his daughter. ''Aww my baby gi- I mean, Vanessa, you saved the day! I think you deserve those tickets to see that band after all.'' Swampy suddenly realised there was something they still had to do. ''The Band! Love Handel! We've gotta stop Danni and Bobbi before it's too late!'' Ferb was confused. He had no idea about anything that had happened.

'Stop them from doing what?''

''Ferb, I know you've got a lot of questions. But right now we need to stop the destruction of Danville.'' Candace explained. They rushed out the door towards the park. Hopefully they wern't too late.

**Part 5**

''So if the way to change people back to their normal self is to remind them of who they are. We need remind Danny and Bobbi of their band, their music. So that's what we'll do.'' Phineas was thinking of the plan as he was running. It was simple. They would perform their best song. There was no better way to revive them. Hopefully it'd work. ''Isabella, got the plans for the setup?'' Phineas had relied on Isabella to work out the plan. ''Yeseree.'' They had stopped now, arrived in the park. ''Right so we have Phineas as main singer, Ferb on guitar, Swampy on drums and Vanessa, Candace and me doing backup voices.'' Everyone knew their parts All that was left was to get Danny and Bobbi. ''Doof, want to take care of getting Danny and Bobbi for us?'' He nodded. He was glad to be able to help. He rushed off to find the pair. ''Hey Ferb. Do you want to do the singing? After all you've been through, you deserve it. Plus, you know the band better than we do.'' Ferb was glad to, even though he still didn't know why they were doing this. He wouldn't miss out on singing this. Not for the world. ''Right, lets set up people. Doof's got Danny and Bobbi upfront.'' Isabella stepped out to the stage she and the firesite girls had put together. ''Look's like we've got more than just them upfront.'' The crowd was huge. People from all around the Tri-State Area had come. ''Hey guys, can I help?'' Jeremy appeared along with Candace. She had told him about everything. Well, almost everything. ''Sure, catch.'' Phineas threw the tambourine to Jeremy. He caught it, it wasn't much, but it was still something, and he was glad to help. Phineas could see everyone was ready. ''Ferb.''

''Let's blow the roof off this place''

Phineas, Swampy, and the rest of the gang started to play him in. He was nervous, but happy at the same time. When Bobbi saw Swampy on stage, he tried to get away. ''All right I'm getting out of here.'' But Doofenshmirtz held him back. ''Oh no, you're not getting away this time.''...

''I should've known  
>From how I felt<br>When we were together  
>And even more when we were apart<br>You tiptoed in  
>And you got under my skin<br>You snuck your way right into my heart''

The plam seemed to be working. Danny and Bobbi were different. They seemed to be smiling.

''I put up barriers  
>To shield my emotions<br>A wall that you could never break apart  
>But like a ninja of love''<p>

It had taken full swing now. Danny climbed onto the stage to join in. Everything was back to normal.

''Rappelling down from above  
>You snuck your way right into my heart<br>Oh yeah'' 

Everything was back to normal. ''It's good to be back Swampy.'' Everyone was back to normal. Love Handel was back together, and Ferb back to fine self. ''Good to have you back guys. Ferb, you too.''

**The End**


End file.
